


steamy

by odetoptg



Category: DKB (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetoptg/pseuds/odetoptg
Summary: you're surprised when you walk in on gwanghyun getting out of the shower and even more surprised what happens next.
Relationships: Kim Gwanghyun/Reader
Kudos: 9





	steamy

**Author's Note:**

> warning; smut, unprotected sex

Living in a home with nine boys was a mess sometimes. There were times when you had no idea what was going on and needed to get everything in order. There were times when you were concerned because it was quiet and calm and everyone was just hanging out. There was never a dull moment with the DKB boys, but you didn't mind. You were always up for whatever antics that you got drug into. You didn't know how you even got to the point of moving in with them. Maybe it was because your best friend Seongsik dragged you into it. He wanted you to meet his new group members, one thing led to another, and now you had been living here for almost six months. You loved it though. You enjoyed the energy that they all had and you would never get tired of them. You loved having eight new best friends and every day you spent with them was one that you would cherish, even if you all just watched movies all day in silence; which was hardly ever. 

Today, you had been called into work and you were quite upset about it. You were supposed to be off today and you were going to go out to hang out with the boys today, but you couldn't. They were just as upset as you were because they loved you as much as you loved them, especially Yuku, he was like your little brother. They all loved being in your company because you were just as wild and chaotic as they were, except for Gwanghyun. He was a sweet boy and he was pretty reserved. Even when he was around the other members, he was never incredibly outgoing, he never was that loud, but he never seemed to be having a bad time. He always seemed to be in a good mood, but he mostly kept to himself unless he needed to be involved in the crazy antics. He never really opened up to you as much as the others, but you knew that he liked you. He didn't hate you, but he didn't talk to you as much and seemed especially quiet whenever you were around. Honestly, you never questioned it, but you did think about it a lot. It was like he was a different person when you were around and you hoped it wasn't because of anything bad. You just shook the thoughts off as you got out of the car to go up to your shared dorm. Before you walked in, you got a text from Seongsik saying, "Hey, it's too bad you couldn't come with us, but our next day off from practice we'll all hang out, we love you!" You smiled at the text with an attached picture of the seven of them. You could tell someone was missing, but you assumed someone was in the bathroom or something. You replied before opening the door to the dorm and walking in. 

Once the door opened, it was eerily quiet. You weren't used to the dorms being silent like this and you weren't used to being here alone. It was almost scary. You thought about going somewhere just so you wouldn't be home alone, but you were too tired to even walk back out of the door. You closed the door behind you and locked it. After traveling to the kitchen to eat the dinner you bought for yourself, you walked to your bedroom and changed clothes. Considering you thought you were alone and would be in bed soon, you opted to just put on a long t-shirt. You shook your hair out of the pony tail and sighed softly as you let yourself relax. Walking out of the bedroom, you decided to check up on the status of the boys bedrooms. Most of them kept their rooms pretty clean, Rijune definitely was the messiest though. You chuckled as you saw the mess he had left. You cleaned up a bit before going to the next room. You stopped at the door of Gwanghyun's room. You didn't know if you should go in, simply because you knew he wasn't your biggest fan and you didn't want to accidentally mess something up and get on his bad side. You opened the door anyways and peeked inside. You had only ever been in his room once or twice, but it was clean and neat. You expected it to be, though. All of his things were neatly organized, his bed was made, his clothes were folded and put away accordingly. You really wanted to see inside, to try and find something of his that could give you some sort of insight on him. His room was just too perfect, though. It made you smile a little, and before you could even comprehend the noise you heard, there was a voice from behind you. 

"What are you doing in here, y/n?" Gwanghyun's deep voice rang through your ears, sending shivers of both nervousness and fear down your spine. 

"O-oh, uh, nothing I just uh.. was cleaning up and came in to see if you uh had any trash or dishes." Your tone was shaky and probably wasn't believable whatsoever, but you hadn't turned around yet to even see his face. You knew you had to though, so you took a breath and turned around to look at him. He had come out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his waist. He assumed he was the only one home, so he wasn't expecting anyone to see him when he came out of the shower. It was a good thing he didn't come out naked. You tried not to look right at him, trying your best to just look at his face but with his body exposed like that, it was hard not too. Gwanghyun, no doubt had a banging body. His abs were well defined, his back muscles were incredible, and his shoulders were wide as could be. He was so perfectly built, it almost took your breath away. You had never seen him in this light and it was a strange, but exciting thing. You would never admit it, but you did have a bit of a crush on Gwanghyun. There was something about him that you found enticing. The way he was shy, but also had a side of him that you wanted to see kept you in a loop of wanting to get to see him on that level, not to mention you thought he was sexy. You wanted to see the side of him that he kept hidden from everyone, but you weren't sure how to bring that out of him. He was always so shy and reserved, that you weren't sure how you could. 

"Is that right?" He asked with a bit of a smile, eyes scanning over your own body, legs and thighs exposed due to your lack of pants. You were immediately embarrassed and your cheeks turned a shade of red that was easily noticeable. You tried to cover yourself a little more, but it was honestly no use. There was only so much you could cover, and you were both more exposed than you would like to have been. Gwanghyun was a bit embarrassed himself, but the embarrassment faded a little once he saw you. He stood up a bit straighter, muscles popping out more than usual. You just nodded at his question and found a random bottle on the floor so you'd have an excuse. "Yeah, just came to check for trash, I should probably uh, you know.. go." You started to walk past him to the door that was still open, but as soon as you did, he had grabbed your hand and in a swift motion, closed the door and closed it behind you, leaning you against it. 

"That's not why you came in here, was it?" That sense of shyness had all but vanished in one swift breeze and this was the side of Gwanghyun you had been waiting to see for months now. You weren't sure why it was coming out all of a sudden, why he was letting that shy persona he always had slip away like it was never there in the first place. Now you were the one who was shy and you were beyond embarrassed, the words spinning around in your mind with no answer in sight. All you could do was shake your head "no" but you weren't really sure why you came in here.   
"Did you know I was here?" His voice was low and the tone was deep and sensual and you could already feel yourself getting turned on just at the sound of his voice. You shook your head no once again as he placed his hand beside of your head. He smirked a little and gave you a nod before brushing some hair out of your face. "Then why did you come in here? You had to have had a reason, right?" You nodded and took a shaky breath, shrugging slightly.   
"I just wanted to look around, I wasn't going to take anything I just....... wanted to see." You said the last part in a whisper, unsure of yourself and feeling small underneath Gwanghyun's height and the way he was boxing you in against the wall.   
"You sure you didn't want to see me?" His smirk was apparent and you didn't even know what to do or what to say, he just chuckled and brushed your cheek before moving away and opening the door. "Well, when you have an answer for me, you know where to find me sweetheart." He winked and before you would say anything to embarrass yourself further, you moved yourself from him and quickly made your way to your bedroom, closing the door as fast as possible. Your breathing was shaky and you weren't sure of what happened. All you knew was that you were beyond embarrassed and you couldn't get the thought of seeing Gwanghyun's body and having him show that side of him briefly to you. You sighed shakily and just went to bed as fast as you could. 

The next morning, you slept in way longer than usual. Surprisingly, no one had come to wake you up which was unusual on the boy's part. Most mornings, Seongsik or Yuku would come in to wake you up calmly, or Changmin would jump on your bed if he was awake enough, but that didn't happen today. You wondered if they were even home, but why wouldn't they be? You rubbed your eyes, got out of bed and put some pants on before walking out of your room. When you did, you found them all sitting in the living room, plates of food in front of them. "Good morning, y/n! We left you some food in the microwave. We didn't wanna wake you." Dongil smiled up at you brightly, which you returned and made your way to the kitchen. When you got there, you were met with Gwanghyun who just smiled at you a bit cheekily about what happened last night, but you ignored him. You grabbed your breakfast and made your way to the living room quickly to avoid anymore awkward encounters. But that wasn't the end of it. You sat on the couch beside Seongsik, hoping he would stay there, but he moved so that Gwanghyun could take his seat next to you. You didn't say anything and just ate your food in peace. But as the movie they were watching went on, the more awkward things became. He had moved a bit closer to you, leaning his leg against your own and moving his hand towards your thigh, which thankfully wasn't exposed. You didn't know what to do, so instead of ignoring it, you got up abruptly and cleared your throat when the attention was on you. "I forgot I had to go meet with my mom today, I'll see you guys later." And without another word, you slid your hoodie on and walked out of the dorm. They were all confused, but Gwanghyun was a little hurt by your actions. He thought he had done something wrong. 

And when you didn't come back to the dorms for a few days, they were all worried about you. The only person you'd answer was Seongsik, and that was only because you knew he would go crazy if he didn't hear from you. You felt bad and you weren't really sure why you ran away, but you were just scared. You didn't want your feelings for him to accidentally slip out if something were to happen and then your friendship would be ruined. You didn't want something to happen and lose him as a friend and things would be awkward between the two of you, or be awkward in the dorm. You couldn't stay with your sister forever, and you didn't want to. You knew you had to go back, you were just scared to face Gwanghyun. But when you heard a knock on the front door and saw him standing there, looking quite upset and guilty, you knew something was wrong. You let him in and before he could get a word in, he just hugged you. 

"I'm sorry, y/n. I made you uncomfortable the other day. I put you on the spot and I acted the wrong way and I am sorry. I know that was wrong of me to do and I shouldn't have and I regret it, I am really sorry. We all want you to come back though, we all miss you and Seongsik really misses you and wants you to come back." He was rambling and you couldn't even get a word in. "If I made you uncomfortable, I can leave when you're around if that would make you feel better I just-" He finally stopped talking once you cut him off.

"Gwanghyun, stop it's okay. You didn't make me uncomfortable." You sighed a bit but you didn't pull away from his grip, you stayed there in his arms. "I was just overwhelmed. I had never seen you like that, you know, half naked and you know.." You couldn't find the words to say, finding yourself in a bit of the same situation, except he was clothed this time. "And then when you grabbed my thigh, it made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time and I knew if I stayed it wouldn't be good for either one of us." You were being honest, but he hadn't really picked up on it. 

"Why wouldn't it be good?" He gives you a confused look and you take a breath and sighed. 

"It wouldn't be good because if I would have given in to that and we would have messed around and had sex or something, that's all it would be. It would probably just be sex to you, but it wouldn't be to me and I don't wanna get my hopes up." You mumbled, not making eye contact with him. He moves your chin up so you would look at him and he smiled. 

"Who says that's all it would be to me? I like you, y/n. A lot. I just wasn't sure how to approach it, but when I saw you the other night with just your shirt on and leaning over my bed, I almost couldn't contain myself." He admits and bites at his lip a little. "And I saw the way you were looking at me, I think we were on the same level, hmm?" He was now pressing your body into his and it was only now you realized that you were still only wearing a t-shirt. You just nodded and looked up at him, feeling yourself starting to get turned on again, just like a few nights ago. 

He started to run his hands from your arms, down your body, to your hips and then placing them right above your ass. "Maybe we should get on the same level again." His voice went low, just as before and you almost turned to putty in his hands.   
"Maybe we should." You whispered and he smirked, picking you up immediately and walking the two of you to where he assumed your bedroom was, placing you on the bed and hovering over you. He placed a kiss to your lips, letting it linger there for a brief moment before moving down to your jaw and neck, leaving a decent sized hickey on the most sensitive area of your neck.   
"Now everyone will know you're mine." You nodded as you let a sigh escape your lips at the sudden pleasure shooting through your body. You could already feel yourself soaked through your panties and you knew that you wouldn't last long. 

He sat up for a brief moment, taking off his pants and his shirt as quickly as possible, you doing the same with your shirt. You both took each other's bodies in, but Gwanghyun stared at you longer, this being the first time he had ever seen you so exposed like this. He let out a breathy groan and gripped your hips, pressing you into the bed harder than he already was.   
"God, I want to completely wreck you." He whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your spine.   
"Then do it, I want you." That was all it took and he was ready to go. 

He reached down between your legs, immediately running his fingers along your soaked panties with a grin. "So wet for me already, hmm?" You just nodded and moaned as his fingers worked your clit through the fabric of your panties. You pressed your hips up to get more friction, but he forced them back down. "Did I say you could do that?" Your eyes widened at the sudden dominance he was exerting but you loved it and it just turned you on even more than before. "That's right, I am in charge here baby." He smirked with a grin and he slid your panties down your legs, pushing your thighs apart.   
"Tell me what you want, princess." You gasped as his hands worked their way up to where you needed him the most. "Do you want my fingers, do you want my tongue? Hmm, or do you want this?" He took his free hand and slid his boxers off his thighs and the minute you saw his cock spring from underneath his boxers, you were practically drooling and all you could do was nod.   
"C'mon baby, use your words." He was teasing you now, but you could see the dark lust filling his eyes.   
"I want it, I want your cock." He smirked and without warning, slid a finger inside of you and then another, warming you up for what was about to come next. "Jesus Christ, you're so tight." He groaned at the feeling and he smirked as he worked his fingers inside of you. Hearing your moans and whimpers was enough to almost send him over the edge, but he held himself together. He thrust his fingers a few more times before moving himself between your legs.   
"Ready?" You nodded a bit too eagerly, spreading your legs a bit more for him. He smirked and gripped your hips tightly, pushing himself into you slowly, groaning at how wet and tight you were.   
"You feel so good baby, so wet and tight for me." He waited a moment to let you get adjusted.   
"Go, Gwanghyun, please move." You moaned and leaned up to grab his hips, trying to guide him. And when you did that, he couldn't help himself. He started to thrust into you hard, but not fast. He wanted you to feel good, but he didn't want to hurt you by going too fast. He leaned down, hands on both sides of your head as he pressed himself further and deeper inside of you. You were moaning loudly at the pleasure and squeezing his hips like your life depended on it. You were both getting worked up already and he knew that you weren't going to hold on much longer. 

Without a word, he flipped the two of you over in a swift motion so you were on top of him, straddling him. "Ride me baby, I wanna see you." His voice was deep and low and it was raspy like he had just woken up and that was enough for you to do whatever he wanted. You were too turned on to care, and you did what he said. He gripped your hips and helped guide you along his cock, the motions sending new sensations throughout both of you. Both of you were sweating now and you were moving a lot faster than you intended. You were moaning loudly and you could feel your climax approaching. Gwanghyun was close as well and he held you close to his body, the two of you moving in sync with one another.   
"I'm gonna c-cum." You whimpered out, face buried in his shoulder, biting down so you wouldn't scream out his name.   
"Do it baby, cum for me like a good girl, just the way I like it." You were shuddering and the minute the words escaped his lips, you were a moaning mess and both of you came together, riding out your highs at the same time. 

He leaned back against your pillows and he held you close to him, both of you breathing heavily. You smiled at him and laid your head against his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat that was slowly calming down. The two of you laid in silence for a couple of minutes, just trying to catch your breath after what just happened. After a moment, he brushed some of the hair out of your face and looked down at you, kissing your forehead softly.   
"Y/N? I know I probably should have asked your before that happened," He chuckled a bit but smiled nonetheless, "But if you'd be my girlfriend, we could do this more often." You couldn't help the smile that was on your face and you just nodded. "Of course, I thought you'd never ask." You kissed his lips softly before laying your head back on his chest. "Now go to bed, you tease." You giggled and the two of you fell asleep in an embrace with one another.


End file.
